


distractions

by scoopsahcy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsahcy/pseuds/scoopsahcy
Summary: steve helps you study
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 37





	distractions

You knew that asking Steve for help studying was a bad idea, especially during finals week. You had a big AP Psychology final this semester: three hundred questions, as well as a six-page essay. You’d have three class periods to complete it, and you had a ninety-six in the class, but if you failed the test your grade would drop to an eighty.

Even though inviting Steve over would do nothing but distract you, he was really good at helping when he wanted to. He was a whiz with flashcards, somehow finding a system that managed to help you.

You laid on your back staring up at the ceiling as he read the flashcard questions.

“Social loafing,” he said, furrowing his brows at the name.

“The tendency for people in a group to exert less effort when pooling their efforts toward attaining a common goal than when individually accountable.”

“Other race effect.”

“The tendency to recall faces of one's own race more accurately than faces of other races.”

“Alternative names for the other race effect?”

Your mind went blank. “Uh...”

“The cross-race effect and the own-race bias.” You groaned. “Those are all the flashcards.”

“Again.”

“Seriously? Y/N, we’ve done this three times.” He placed his hand on your shin. “You’re gonna ace this test.”

“And if I don’t I end the year with a C.”

“So? You’ve been a straight-A student since first grade. You have a four-point-oh GPA. I think you can handle one C.”

His hand slid up your leg and to your thigh, resting under your skirt.

“But I don’t want a C. I want to finish high school with straight-As.” His fingers crept further up your leg. “I still have to study, Steve.”

When one finger gently poked at your underwear, you felt him push them out of the way. His thumb began circling your clit, making you moan softly.

“I have to study.”

“You can still study.”

“Not while you’re fingering me.”

“Sure, you can.”

He slipped two fingers into you, and your knees involuntarily closed on his hand.

“What’s social loafing?” he asked lowly.

You let out a whine before biting your lip. “When people in a group... exert less effort when... working toward a common goal than-” You gasped as he pressed on your g spot “-when individually accountable.”

“What’s personal space?”

“An ironic question to ask right now.” He pressed on your g spot again and an uncontrollable moan filled the room. “The buffer zone we like to maintain around our bodies.”

“Frustration-aggression principle.”

You let out a shaky breath and gripped his wrist. “Frustration creates anger, which can generate aggression.”

He tossed the flashcards off the bed, and normally you’d scold him for it, but you didn’t care right now.

While still thrusting his fingers in and out of you, he took the opportunity to connect his mouth to your clit, and you whined louder than you intended to. Your hips rose off the bed before he pressed them back down onto the mattress.

You threw your head back and covered your mouth with your hand, your other hand reaching down to tangle in his hair. You looked down to see your skirt pushed up to your stomach, your underwear shoved to the side, and his eyes closed as he tried to work you to your high.

“Jesus, Steve,” you moaned, propping yourself on your elbows.

It didn’t take but another minute for you to feel yourself about to hit the edge, and you cried out his name, trying to get him to lick faster. As if he could read your mind, he did that very thing.

Your orgasm hit you like a truck, making your eyes roll back in your head and your legs shake. Your thighs pressed against his face, moving him with your hips.

Borderline screams could be heard over your ringing ears, which caused one of his hands to shoot up to cover your mouth. He gradually slowed down, allowing you to peacefully come down from your euphoric state.

He sat up and leaned against your headboard, smiling as you opened your eyes to look at him.

“Asshole,” you laughed.

“Wanna keep studying?”

“As long as I get to return the favor after we’re done.”

“Deal.”


End file.
